There was a time when a manufacturer directly controlled production of each component that would later be combined into a single device. Indeed, often all components and the single device could be manufactured under the same roof. However, when the device is a complex electronic device, the practicality and cost savings of sourcing the manufacture of myriad components of the device to multiple manufacturers becomes more attractive. Even if security concerns are present, especially in the manufacture of the final device from all of the components. Copycat or counterfeit devices can be an unfortunate result of failing to secure steps along the manufacturing path.